


In His Arms

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has a nightmare.</p>
<p>Just a short piece, my first real attempt at this pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

Heart racing, gasping for breath, he bolts upright, fighting desperately to escape from beneath the suffocating sheets.

The room is dark. Silent. No bombs, no screaming, no blood. But it seemed so real. He could have sworn – 

“Easy, darlin’.” Slender yet strong arms wrap around him, keep him from shaking apart. Stroking his back, his arm, his chest as he fights to get his breathing under some sort of control. “You’re safe, love. I’m here.”

He tries to explain, raising shaking hands to scrub over his face, up into his short-cropped hair. “I couldn’t get there in time, couldn’t see – ”

“Ssh.” His lover hushes him, soothes him, rocking him gently now in the darkness. “You’re safe. We’re all safe.”

He lets himself be rocked, lets himself be pulled back down into their bed, lets himself be gathered back up in those skinny arms. Lets his limbs be rearranged, pushed and gently guided until his younger lover is wrapped tightly around his side, those deceptively skinny arms tight around his heaving chest, slender legs entwined with his own, shaggy head tucked beneath his chin. Warm breath tickling his neck.

Safe, loved, he feels his racing heart start to calm, his gasping breath start to ease. Embarrassed now, though. This shouldn’t happen to him. If anything, their positions should be reversed. “Sorry, baby,” he manages to whisper. “I’m so sorry…”

“We all get bad dreams, doin’ what we do. You know this.” His lover’s voice is soft, calm. Sane. No hint of the crazy he loves so much. “You more than most of us, since you been doin’ it a little longer. But they’re just dreams, darlin’. Just dreams.”

“Just dreams,” he echoes, his heartbeat finally steady, memories of blood and death replaced by the love he feels for the wonderful man in his arms. “Thank you,” he whispers, and he feels a warm kiss pressed to his naked chest.

“Sleep, Hannibal.” Those strong arms tighten even further around him, that smaller body anchoring him to the here and now in a way no one else has ever been able to. “I’ll keep the nightmares away, my love.”

Eyes closing now, he lets sleep start to take him away again, trusting and believing his lover’s comforting words. Murdock will keep him safe until morning, when they will have to be colonel and captain once more.


End file.
